Shadows of the Mind
by Alex Glaven
Summary: Elena Wow. Has it been a year already? Well, it's updated! YAY! Go me! Chapter 6 is finally up, for those who still care.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

The boy continued to stare out the window, as if he was memorized by the storm. Thunder boomed overhead, shaking the inn with it's awsome power. He sighed heavily as lightning flashed across the darkened sky.   
"More rain." he uttered under his breath. He fell back into his bed as he listened to the sound of rain drops hitting the window.   
"I thought you 'liked' storms, Ivan."   
Ivan whirled around to face the leader of their group, "Isaac," he Acknowledged him. "What brings you here this early in the morning?"   
"The storm woke me up." Isaac replied.   
"You too?"   
"Yeah. Everyone else is still sleeping though."   
"I'm not surprised." Ivan smiled. "Garet sleeps like a log, and Mia just ignores everything around her. She claims she needs her 'beauty' sleep and demands her own room."   
Isaac chuckled softly. "At least we can afford it. I'm surprised how cheap the rooms were for such a small town. I didn't want to share a room with Garet anyway, he snores really loud."   
"Yep, I've heard him. I don't blame you." Ivan grinned. "So, how long are we stuck here?"   
"Until the storm passes. I'm glad we managed to pull of the ocean before it got any worse. The last thing we need is to be sailing in this weather."   
Ivan sighed. "There's nothing to do here though. We've been stranded here for nearly two days in this boring, little town." he complained.   
"It could be worse, we could be outside in this." Isaac pointed out. "I'd rather be bored then fight in this weather."   
"I guess your right." Ivan said quietly as he turned towards back towards the window again.   
"Besides, we've been traveling hard, we deserve a break." Isaac walked over to his younger friend. "Is something bothering you Ivan?"   
Ivan turned back towards Isaac. "Why would you say that?"   
"Well, you just haven't been your normal self lately." Isaac began as he sat next to him. "We've been worried about you, that's all."   
"My 'normal' self?"   
Isaac paused for a moment, as if he was thinking about how he was going to word what he wanted to say. "Well, you've just seem so distant."   
Ivan cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"   
"Well, you seem like your a thousand miles away at times. You're always so quiet."   
Ivan blinked. "I've always been quiet. I never had any real friends before this journey. I usually don't talk much around people. I mean, not having anyone my age to talk with."   
Isaac smiled. "I doubt that's it, you communicate fine with people. So, you're sure you're all right?" he questioned again, Isaac waited for Ivan's nod. "You don't have to be afraid to talk to any of us."   
"I know that," Ivan returned the smile. "Maybe I've just been tired lately."   
"Maybe, all of us are." Isaac's eyes trailed off, as if he didn't believe him. It was true though. He and Garet had been traveling since Jenna and Kraden were kidnapped. They had quickly joined Ivan in Vault and Mia in Imil. They had all become fast friends fighting Saturos and Menardi, along with their childhood friend, Felix. "Want to join me for some breakfast?" he asked curiously, changing the subject.   
"Sure, I was getting hungry anyway." Ivan said as he began to stand. "I'll be down in a few moments."   
"Alright, I'll find us a table. If we're lucky, Garet and Mia are up to join us." Isaac began walking over to the door.   
Ivan let out a small laugh. "Yeah, as if, Isaac."   
He waited for Isaac to leave, and sighed heavily as he leaned against the wall. *Why do they always have to look after me?* he thought bitterly to himself. *Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself once in a while* he let his mind trail off. 

Ivan opened his eyes to find himself in a labyrinth of shadows. How he got there or where he was, he didn't know. "Isaac...Mia...Garet...?" he called out to his friends. The only thing that answered back was his echo.   
He began to run, continuing to call out their names. The shadow went on for forever.   
*Your friends are of no help here.*   
Ivan froze. Someone or something had entered his mind.   
*Give up.* the voice echoed. *you are lost to darkness.* Nearly panicked, Ivan somehow managed to gather the courage to speak. "Who are you?"   
*That is of no importance.*   
Ivan screamed as he felt something pierce his skin. He collapsed onto one knee. "What do you want...?"   
*You will obey me.* It answered.   
Ivan felt himself go numb. He gasped his last breath before he collapsed into shadow. 

Next 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Ivan put full weight against the wall behind him. *What was that!?* It was if someone had entered his mind, filling him with fear and confusion.   
Glad to have broken free from the spell, Ivan forced his breathing pattern back to normal. No one could enter the mind like that, could they? He had experience with reading minds, it was nothing like that. It was almost as if someone had gone into his very soul, spirit, and mind...   
Ivan sighed his concern away. If he wasted any more time, Isaac would start to get worried about him again. That was the last thing he needed. No matter how hard he tried, everyone, including Mia, look out after him just because he was the youngest and the least inexperienced fighter in the group. Brushing his thoughts away, Ivan headed out of his room and down the stairs.   
Isaac waved at Ivan when he turned the corner. The Jupiter Adept forced a weak smile. "I take it that Mia or Garet aren't going to join us this morning?"   
Isaac smiled. "Nope. I suppose we could pound on their doors and make them get up, but they would probably kill us."   
Ivan forced a laugh. "Especially Mia. She gets grouchy when you wake her up too early."   
"Yeah, she's scary when she's mad sometimes. So is there anything in specific you want for breakfast this morning?"   
"Whatever is fine with me. I'm not too picky."   
"Alright, I'll bring us back something." Isaac said, standing up.   
Ivan watched Isaac as he left. *What is going on with me?* Ivan folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them. *Why do I feel so strange all of a sudden?*   
"Ivan?"   
Ivan jumped at the sound of his name.   
"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Here's your breakfast." Isaac said placing the plate in front of him. "Are you okay?"   
"Yeah, just tired I suppose." Ivan lied as his covered up with a smile. *Should I tell Isaac?*   
Isaac stared at Ivan, as if he was trying to see right through him. "I suppose we're all a little tired." he focused his attention towards his food and began eating.   
Ivan didn't comment, simply began to eat his meal. "So, where to from here?" he asked, changing the earlier subject.   
"Who knows." Isaac answered. "We've been traveling for weeks now and no sign of Felix and the other's. Our best bet is to travel East to the Jupiter Lighthouse. I assume they'll end up there eventually. Who knows, we might cross paths on the way. I just hope Jenna's alright."   
"I'm sure she is. Felix wouldn't let anything happen to her or Sheba," Ivan reassured him. "He isn't that kind of person."   
Isaac looked up into Ivan's eyes. "He has changed a lot in the past three years, but you're probably right. I just wish this journey had never happened. I was happy, Garet and I both were. If only we were stronger three years ago..." he trailed off.   
"It wasn't your fault," Ivan knew very little of what happened in Vale three years back, but knew enough to get the idea. "It was Saturos and Menardi's."   
Isaac didn't answer.   
Ivan sighed. "I need to go outside for a bit." he said, standing up. "I just need some fresh air, that's all." he didn't turn back as he headed out the Inn's door. *I hope I didn't say anything I shouldn't have.*   
Isaac lifted his head as he saw Ivan go. "Ivan..." he trailed softly, but didn't go after him. 

*** 

Ivan stared up at the sky, allowing the rain to fall upon his face. *Was it a vision (or was it a dream? I don't know, I was high on mushrooms at the time. Okay, no more Escaflowne for Elena at three o'clock in the morning with hare-chan)? No, it felt too real to be a vision.*   
After a few minutes he guided himself to the back of the Inn. Lightning flashed overhead, causing him smiled. Storms always had a way of calming his troubled soul. Ivan didn't seem to care when the thunder crashed overhead, shaking the ground beneath him.   
Without warning, his legs gave way and he collapsed into a mud puddle. He tired to scream, but nothing came out.   
Echoed laughter filled his mind. *I've finally caught you off guard.*   
Ivan struggled to move, but his body wouldn't obey.   
*Nothing will save you.* The voice echoed. *You body is mine to control*   
*What?* Ivan thought back.   
*Not even your friends can break my spell, which is bound to you. Your very soul, body, and mind are mine to control.*   
*What are you after? I have nothing of value. Who are you?*   
*What I am after is of none of your concern. My name is Faythe. Ivan is it? Your life is more at stake than you could possibly imagin.*   
*What are you-* his thoughts were cut off, a sharp pain ripping through his body. He screamed from the inside.   
Faythe watched his victim suffer without any satisfaction, or remorse. *It's no use.* he reminded Ivan. *Your soul has been locked away. All that is left is your empty shell to do as I command. If you're lucky you'll be released once we're through with you.*   
Ivan collapsed into shadow, feeling himself being ripped apart. 

*** 

"I'm going to look for him," Isaac convinced himself as he stood up. The storm outside had only gotten worse.   
"Hey Isaac."   
Isaac turned, and smiled. "It's about time you got up Garet."   
"What? I was tired," he protested. "Where are you going?"   
"Ivan stepped outside for a few minutes."   
"Is he crazy? It's pouring out there!" Garet pointed outside.   
Isaac's smile widened. "Just because you don't like the rain doesn't mean that Ivan doesn't."   
"Well, he IS a Jupiter Adept after all." Garet commented. "Wait, I'll come with you."   
Isaac shook his head. "Didn't you just say you didn't like the rain?"   
Garet shrugged. "What? I've been worried about Ivan."   
"So have I," his smile faded.   
"You've noticed it too?"   
Isaac nodded. "Like this morning for example, he just wasn't himself. It's almost as if he's hiding something from us..." he trailed off softly.   
Garet stared at his childhood friend. "I've felt like that too." he said.   
Isaac brushed his thoughts away. "He shouldn't have to be alone. I'm going to find him, and find out what he's hiding."   
"Be back soon. The rain's getting worse." Garet reminded him.   
"Don't worry, I doubt Ivan's gone too far." Isaac replied as he turned and left. 

*** 

Isaac made his way through the thin forest with relative ease. The clean scent of rain mingled with the sharp aroma of pine. Isaac breathed in deep, allowing it to soothe him. A continuos soft drizzle was falling, soaking the earth and causing small rivulets to run down the path he was treading. He shook his head, spraying water all around him.   
It wasn't until he got to the meadow that he sensed anything wrong.   
The meadow was roughly circular, with a large track running through it, now merely a thick line of mud through soggy plants.   
In the center of the track a few yards away from him, Ivan was on his knees. His back was turned to him, and he didn't acknowledge his presence.   
"Ivan?" Isaac jogged to him, mud and water splashing in his wake. "Ivan?!"   
He reached out to touch the young boy's shoulder, and Ivan jerked away. "Ivan?"   
The Jupiter Adept stood and turned to him. There was nothing in his eyes that suggested that he was coherent, and blood trickled from the corners of his mouth. Isaac backed up a step, his mind not fully registering what he was seeing. "Ivan?"   
*Redundant, aren't you.*   
He whirled around, the voice of the young boy had sounded like he was right behind him. All he could see was the woods he had left behind him.   
"Who's there?!" he called out.   
*Oh, good, you can speak intelligently.*   
The voice was in front of him now. He turned back, only to see Ivan, still giving him that blank stare. "Where are you?! Show yourself!"   
*That won't be necessary, Isaac.*   
"How do you know my name?" his mouth wet dry, despite the water pouring around him.   
Without warning, pain like he had never felt flooded through him. He heard someone screaming, as if from far away, and realized it was himself. He vaguely felt the cold, damp earth beneath him when he fell to his knees. He held his head, the epicenter of his pain, and could do nothing more for a long time.   
*My name is Faythe. You are mine to control.*   
*No, I am not,* he held on to that one sane thought, repeating it over and over in his mind. *I am not, I am not, I am not!*   
"I am not!" he screamed aloud, and the pain was washed away, as if by the rain. He fell forward, ending up on all fours, gasping heavily. Blood ran out of his mouth onto the ground, where it was absorbed by the mud.   
*If you will not be broken, then I'll have my pawn break you for me,* the voice whispered. *Do you think you can fight him, Isaac?*   
Ivan held out one hand, palm downward. Isaac slowly got to his feet and drew his ever present Gaia Blade. He didn't want to hurt Ivan, especially since Ivan had no weapon, but if it came to fighting...   
"I'm sorry," he whispered, before charging.   
Silver light, unlike anything Isaac had ever seen before, encircled his young friend. It whipped around him in arcs, becoming solid, like swirls of mercury. They spiraled into his hand, forming into a weapon. The edges blurred, then hardened, becoming a long staff topped with a pronged blade, a glaive.   
Before Isaac could move, or even think, Ivan thrust the glaive forward.   
A brief pain flared in his chest, before all became dark. 

Next 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay chaps! Sorry it took so long. This is all Akiko's fault and Elemental Adept. Well, my first draft was sucky, so I made the mistake of letting Elemental Star get a hold of it. He sent it back and then I had Akiko proofread it. She added a few more details, and this is what it ended up as. Please R&R! The more that reviews, the sooner the next part will come.   


Chapter 3 

Ivan stared blankly down at Isaac, not fully registering what was happening. He watched the red liquid soaked in the mud, coloring the earth the shade of terra cotta. He felt himself grip his new glaive and pointed it at Isaac.   
Kill him* the voice from inside ordered Ivan, who was merely a mindless zombie forced to follow his every command. Ivan was only a pawn to his will.   
*No.* Ivan painfully forced the thought, trying to fight against the dark force growing within him.   
*You defy me?* The voice grew stronger in his mind, as if trying to scare Ivan into doing what it wanted.   
"Faythe, you're job was to take control of the Jupiter Adept, not to kill anyone." An unknown voice said to the shadowy spirit growing within Ivan's mind.   
Faythe was startled by the voice and began to falter," Alex, I should have known."   
A glowing light emerged before Ivan, forming into a human Body. Rings of white and blue encircled the growing light. When the light faded it revealed Alex. "I'll repeat myself, leave Isaac alone." Alex stared down at the leader of the group, who was now lying unconscious on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.   
The warrior who had defeated Saturos and Menardi on top of the Venus Lighthouse, now completely at his mercy. "Come out of hiding Faythe." Alex said boldly, unafraid of the dark spirit. Alex waited for him to appear, but Faythe remained silent. "I'm not going to hurt you Faythe. Neither is Isaac or Ivan. I just want to talk to you face to face that's all."   
"What do you want? Why can't I kill him?" Faythe asked, appearing in front of Alex. Faythe wore an aura of power around him like a cloak. His golden eyes glowed subtly in the rain, his silver hair hidden under the hood of his cape. He held out his weapon, and intricate staff made of silver and gold, glaring at Alex mistrustfully.   
Alex smiled at him. Faythe was much younger than Alex, and new to the group. Faythe, despite his young age, was special. He was a Spirit Adept. "Saturos and Menardi wanted Isaac alive if possible." Alex explained.   
"Alive? Why?"   
"Haven't you been paying attention at all Faythe?" Alex moved a strand of his blue hair out of his eyes. "Isaac is the leader of the group that's been following us. Without him, they're nothing. And Saturos and Menardi wanted him personally." Their leaders assumed that Garet, Ivan, and Mia would not be able to complete their task without their leader at hand. They thought that once they remove one of the Adepts from the group they would be rendered useless, but that may not be the case.   
"What if I don't want to take him back?" Faythe's eyes narrowed.   
"You'll regret it," Alex drew his sword.   
"No!" a woman dashed out of the tree cover and placed herself between Alex and Faythe, her arms outstretched and glaring at Alex with bright silver eyes, her brown hair quickly soaked by the rain. Another special adept, a Metal Adept, by the name of Kreesha. "Don't hurt him!"   
"I won't if he'll just follow orders," Alex backed up a step, he wasn't overly fond of Kreesha.   
Faythe folded his arms. "Fine, we'll take him back." he motioned Ivan by a simple nod to retract his weapon.   
Ivan obeyed in an instant acting just like a mindless zombie.   
"You're tired," Kreesha felt Faythe's fore head with the inside of her wrist. "I'll help, here."   
She held out one hand, and liquid metal encircled Ivan's wrists. The twin rings solidified into thick silver manacles, the symbol of the fire clan in gold. Faythe's eyes glowed for an instant, sealing the spell. When he was done, he looked tired indeed. "Take Ivan back, I'll handle Isaac." Alex waited for Faythe to nod, "I'll come back in a second."   
Within a matter of moments, Faythe used his Psynergy to teleport with Ivan and Kreesha. Alex sighed in relief, happy that Faythe was at least not listening to him.   
He turned his attention toward Isaac and knelt next to him. "Good, you're still alive." he muttered softly, hoping Faythe wasn't in the area. "You're wounds are deep." he cursed. He knew the ways that the body worked, and how wounds could affect, he was a healer, after all. "Ply." Alex silently whispered to himself as his hands began to glow a soft azure like an angel's. He put his hands over the deep wound. The skin that was damaged seemed to meld together as if it were some sort of cloth being sewn, "That'll have to do it for now." He said making a weak smile on his face knowing that Isaac would be fine, eventually. Or at least alive until Menardi and Saturos saw him.   
Isaac breathed in deeply, groaning in pain. He was regaining consciousness. At least it was some sort of sign that he was okay.   
"I'm sorry." Alex muttered, picking him up. "I have no choice."   
Alex began to glow with blue and white light. Isaac, being in physical contact with him, began to glow the same color. Rings of Psynergy encircled him, and he concentrated on where he was teleporting, and was gone.   
***********************************************************************************************   
Garet paced back and forth, muttering something under his breath that no one could understand. He was worried sick about his best friend, hoping he would return soon.   
"Garet, it's not your fault." Mia tried to comfort him, but by the way Garet seemed to ignore her it didn't seem like she was helping the situation in the least bit. "Maybe Isaac just went out for a walk or something."   
He stopped and glared at her. "Sure, he was only gone four hours ago. He said he'd be back soon. Something's wrong." Garet trailed off into his own thoughts, thinking about the different scenarios that his best friend may be in, some scenarios resulting in serious injury, even death.   
"Isaac can take care of himself. He's fine." She tried again to help Garet, trying to get to him, but Garet was known to be thick headed, and it was hard to change his mind on certain matters.   
"No he's not Mia! Something's wrong. What if he got hurt out there?" he was silent, thinking about the worst. "What happens if he's he's-" He was cut off by Mia.   
"Garet, listen to me..."   
Garet cut her off. "No Mia, you listen. I've known Isaac ever since we were little kids. I know Isaac too well. He's hurt badly hurt. He would never take this long. Even Ivan wouldn't be out for this long. Something happened to them. I'm going out to look for them, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." He told her everything flat out, he did know Isaac the best out of everyone and knew his patterns. Maybe Mia was right, but Garet needed to assist his best friend in whatever situation he might have gotten himself into. He walked over to where his cloak, armor and weapons were and started to put them on.   
Mia put her hands on his trying to stop him. "Garet, it's too dangerous. It's pouring rain out there. I already have two friends out there, I don't need to lose you too."   
"I'll be fine." Garet pulled away, trying to be bold and brave, also loyal to his friends, "Isaac's in trouble. Just let me help him, Mia."   
"Fine. Then I'm going with you." Mia glared at him and placed her hands on her hips as if to say "whether you like it or not." Garet stared at her in amazement. "Really?"   
"If it means that much to you, yes." She was the cautious one out of the two, she didn't want anything to happen to him.   
"We need to hurry and find them. If anything happens to Isaac, I don't know what I'll do." Garet admitted as he handed her cloak along with her weapons and armor.   
***********************************************************************************************   
Isaac groaned, slowly becomming aware of his surroundings, "What happened?" Isaac said, feeling groggy. His head was pounding and he couldn't concentrate properly. He was confused wondering how he wound up from finding Ivan to be wherever he was.   
"So, you're finally awake." A unknown deep voice said.   
"Where am I?" he asked quietly as he slowly sat up. Isaac placed his hand on his chest, feeling the wound. "What the-" He cut himself off, wondering how all of this happened, and wondering how he could not remember any of it.   
"I wouldn't move if I were you," the voice was still unclear.   
Memories began to flash back like a flood. Small shards of what had happened before the whole encounter with Ivan. They slowly came together, like pieces of a puzzle. Had Ivan really attacked him? Isaac opened his eyes to reveal: "Alex!" he began to back up, only to meet with bars behind him, and groaned realizing he was contained within this cell.   
"I though I told you to stay still." Alex smiled, looking surprisingly gentle, almost like Mia after she healed a serious   
wound.   
"What did you do to Ivan?" Isaac demanded.   
Alex frowned. "I didn't do anything to him. Don't worry, no harm will come to him, depending on how much he cooperates," The gentleness on Alex's face was replaced by a smirk.   
"Harm?" he glared icily at him.   
"He's under a temporally spell." a female voice answered. Isaac looked over in the direction where the voice was coming from to see a dark figure approach them. He couldn't make out her face in the dim light.   
Isaac turned. "Who are you and what have you done to Ivan?"   
"My name is Kreesha. We need Ivan to work with us. Faythe just separated his soul from his body for the time being. No harm will come to Ivan as long as he cooperates."   
"Faythe?" Isaac question being confused about this whole situation, not understanding most of it. He didn't even know who she was, and it seemed Alex was the only one he did know. Isaac stared at the boy next to her. He couldn't have been the one, could he? He looked even younger that Ivan. His silver hair shimmered in the shadows. Isaac would not underestimate anyone because of their size, even though Ivan was small he had strong Psynergy attacks, so this 'Faythe' might have been small, but have immensely powerful Psynergy.   
"Where's Ivan?" Isaac demanded.   
"That's none of your concern." Kreesha answered.   
"What do you want with me and Ivan?" Isaac now just wanted some answers. Then figure out some sort of plan of how to solve whatever mess he was currently in.   
"We don't want you," Isaac's attention turned towards Alex. "An old enemy does."   
Isaac cocked an eyebrow. "An enemy?" Chills began to run up his spine.   
"We need Ivan to get us into the Jupiter Lighthouse."   
"We can't get into it without a Jupiter Adept."   
Isaac froze. *Saturos and Menardi? They couldn't still be alive, could they?* 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, sorry this took so long. I know it hasn't been updated since July,   
there's a few reasons for that. I had it written a long long time ago, see  
I was kind of writting this with Elemental Adept, but he kind of disappeared.  
I have no idea what happened to him. I had emailed the finished chapter and emailed  
it to him. He managed to go though half of it, and sent it to me. And I never got   
the second half. So, this isn't the original version, but it'll do ^_^ I gave  
this to Akiko like, 3 weeks ago to look at, and I finally forced her to get it done  
by Christmas, so this is my Chirstmas present to ff.net. Merry Chirstmas!  
Sorry for the wait!!! If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, either  
put it in the review or email me. Someone actually emailed me several times to get  
this updated, so here it is!!!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Isaac was in complete shock.  
  
"This is impossible," he whispered. "You're dead...how...?"  
  
Those few simple words cost him, he held one hand tightly over the wound  
in his side, his breath coming raggedly. "...how..?"  
  
Saturos and Menardi were dead, they had to be dead. There was no  
possibly way that they could have survived the fall at the Venus  
Lighthouse...and yet...and yet...  
  
"Yes, boy, we should be dead right now," Saturos said as if reading his  
thoughts, grinning cruelly at him. Menardi in the background licked her  
lips, seeing her enemy in a completely helpless position caused her  
already burning red eyes to glow.  
  
"You couldn't have survived..." Isaac forced himself to stand. He  
wouldn't grovel on the ground in front of Saturos like a dog. He would  
do what he always had done, stand up to the blue-skinned Mars Adept. The  
pain in his side was unreal, it felt as if some giant hand was trying to  
crush the life out of him.  
  
"If you remember, the two elements of Venus and Mars share a symbolic   
relationship. Somehow we managed to survive," Menardi joined the  
conversation, a steely glint in her eye. "We are unsure how it  
happened, but fusing must have created a slight barrier that saved both  
of our lives."  
  
"If Alex did not come and save us we would of probably died." Saturos  
pointed at the Mecrury Adept.  
  
"I pitied you," Alex stiffened. "You begged for your lives, what more  
could I do? I'm a healer...not a heartless monster..."  
  
"After we have regained our strength we met Kreesha and Faythe."   
Menardi ingnored her companion's last remark.  
  
Isaac narrowed his eyes, thoughts tumbling through his mind, but one was  
evident. "What did you do to Ivan?"  
  
"We need a Jupiter Adept to get inside the lighthouse," Saturos said, "I  
thought you already knew that."  
  
"Why do you need Ivan?" Isaac asked. "You already have Sheba."  
  
He suddenly realized that he hadn't seen Felix or the rest  
anywhere...could they have escaped? Or were they like him, held prisoner  
in a tiny dungeon?  
  
"They escaped shortly after the Venus Lighthouse was lit." Menardi  
explained dryly.  
  
*Jenna is safe* Isaac thought to himself, sighing in relief.  
  
"Enough," Saturos' eyes narrowed. "We know you possess the Mars Star,  
boy. Give it to us."  
  
"You have two options," Menardi checked her nails. " Give it to us  
now..." Isaac knew what the his other option would be long before it  
escaped Menardi's lips. "Or we kill you."  
  
Isaac smiled to himself, he had left the Mars Star at the inn. He knew  
that they wouldn't kill him if they didn't know where it was, they still  
needed him for that much.  
  
"What are you smiling about, boy?" Saturos growled.  
  
"It's nothing," Isaac's smile widened, even though his vision was  
becoming blurry. He could feel something wet beneath his hand, and knew  
that his wound had re-opened. "Even if I gave it to you, you'd let me  
die in this hell hole. But I don't have it."  
  
Saturos crossed his arms and gave the Venus Adept a scrutenizing look.   
Isaac suddenly had the unsettling feeling that Saturos shared the ability  
to read minds with Ivan.  
  
But he continued to grin. "So, are you going to kill me now?"  
  
"We have better uses for you." Saturos glowered.  
  
Whirling on his heel, the Mars Adept strode towards the boy, Faythe.   
"Read his mind, tell me where the Mars Star is hidden."  
  
"That's stupid," Faythe glared sullenly at him. "I can't risk losing the  
connection I have with the Jupiter Adept. He's already straining to  
break from the bonds I have on him, if he were to be released now-"  
  
Saturos glared at him. "You will do as I say, boy."  
  
"You don't understa-"  
  
"You DARE to disobey me?" Saturos glared at him. "Fine, you don't have  
to read the boy's mind. I have another job for you. Take Ivan and steal  
the Mars Star from Isaac's friends.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You will do as I say!" Saturos thundered.  
  
Kreesha obviously saw this as a good time to step in. "Saturos!   
Something like that could KILL Faythe, and THEN where will we be?"  
  
Faythe glared rebelliously at Kreesha, then turned to Saturos, his voice  
cold. "I'll see what I can do. If Ivan shows any sign of breaking my  
connection, we're leaving. With or without the star. His friends may not  
be as easily fooled as you think."  
  
"Either way it's a risk we have to take. We need the Mars Star. Now go."  
Saturos ordered, then turned to Alex. "Alex, make sure Isaac doesn't  
escape. He still could be useful. We could use an Earth Adept in the  
group now that Felix is no longer with us."  
  
Alex didn't show any sign of agreement other then a slight nod of his  
head.  
  
"Menardi and I have other business to attend to," Saturos explained. "If  
anything goes wrong-"  
  
"I'm the one to blame and you'll have my head. I know." Alex finished the  
phrase.  
  
"Good. Then we'll be off." He motioned for Menardi to follow. His fellow  
Mars Adept nodded, and they melted into the shadows.  
  
"The nerve of that guy." Kreesha's voice was heard near Faythe. "I'm  
coming with you. Do you really think you can pull this off?"  
  
"I don't know." Faythe shrugged. "It's going to be hard fooling his  
friends."  
  
"You're sure you're all right?" she questioned, her silver eyes full of a  
strange sense of concern.  
  
Faythe smiled. "Let's get moving. The sooner this is done and over with  
the better."  
  
Alex watched as they both disappeared, leaving him in the shadows with  
their prisoner. "Well, you might as well...Isaac?"  
  
Isaac slumped to the floor, it hurt to breathe, let alone stand up to  
someone who obviously didn't matter very much.  
  
"You're brave, I'll give you that," Alex kneeled next to the bars. "Let  
me help you-"  
  
"Stay away from me," Isaac snarled, baring his teeth. Alex withdrew his  
hand swiftly, a look of mild surprise on his face. "Just stay away from  
me! I don't want you to heal me, I don't want you to-"  
  
Alex sighed, he really had no choice. He held up one hand, a faint light  
surrounding his fingers. "Sleep, Isaac."  
  
The Venus Adept blinked groggily, fighting valiantly against the spell  
before his own exhaustion helped him along into unconsciousness. "Brave,  
yes. Maybe too brave for your own good," Alex muttered, casting Pure  
Ply. 


	5. Chapter 5

After 7 months of delay, I've finally updated!  
  
Well, sorry if the part isn't as good as it could be, and it's kind of short, and I know ^_^ but at least it's a update. It's been so slow with udpated, because i wasn't sure what to do with this chapter. I still have yet to figure out what I'm going to do with Alex, but it'll all come together in the future. But it's time for a update ^_^ And you can thank Midnight for annoying me until I updated this fic.  
  
Rain child: Well, no this probably isn't going to be a Isaac/Jenna. Gomen. I'm not positive on the pairings, or if I'll pair them up at all. Although I think a Picard/Mia would be fun. I'm just looking for an excuse for Felix's group to come in -_-' But it could end up being Isaac/Mia for all I know. Who knows ^_^ I've had requsts for those two. but I dunno yet.  
  
Shadow's of the Mind  
  
"Isaac's been gone far too long. So has Ivan." Garet mumbled to himself as he shield his eyes from the rain. "I hope Mia's had better luck." Garet sighed as approached the Inn.  
  
The rain hadn't lightened up at all since the early afternoon. It was now nearly sunset, and still no sign of either Ivan, or Isaac. Both had basically vanihshed without a trace.  
  
"Garet!" The thunder had made it so her voice was barly heard.  
  
He turned and saw mia running towards him. "Mia! Any luck?" Garet asked as she caught up to him.  
  
"None." She panted. "I'm assuming the same from you?"  
  
"We have to find them." Garet started. "I have a very bad feeling about this."  
  
Mia stared into his eyes. "Garet, it's nearly dark. We're not going to find them. Let's just go inside. We're not going to be able to help them without proper rest-"  
  
"Mia, I've known Isaac since we were little kids. He's like a brother to me. Ivan joined us in Vault, we've been through a lot together. If it were you, we would go after you within a heart beat. I can't rest without knowing they're alright."  
  
"I know how you feel, but what if they were kidnapped, and we might have to fight to get them back. You're not going to be able to help them if you don't have any strength left." Mia glared at him. "We're going inside the Inn. You're soaked, I'm soaked. Who knows, maybe Ivan will come back to us durning the night. If we're out there looking for them, and they come back, what then?"  
  
Garet sighed heavily. He knew she was right, but he couldn't bare it if either of them were hurt, or worse. "Fine. I'll take a rest."  
  
"Good. Let's get inside and dry off." Mia waited for Garet to head into the Inn first, then followed.  
  
***  
  
Everything slowly came back to him. The pain in his shoulder was gone. Isaac shifted slightly as he moved to a better position to see his surroundings. How long he had slept, he didn't know. He wasn't exactly sure what Alex had done, but he was the only one who could have healed him. Why?   
  
"I see you're awake." Isaac turned to see Alex sitting on the floor, sharpening his sword not too far away.  
  
"Why did you help me? What did they do to Ivan?" Questions upon questions raced through his mind.  
  
Alex stopped what he was doing and turned towards Isaac. "Really, is that anyways to treat someone who has just saved your life? I could have let you die there you know. I don't need to heal rude people."  
  
"Then why didn't you?" Isaac glared icely at him.  
  
"Saturos and Menardi wanted you alive. I'm not sure what exactly they want with you besides the Venus Star. My second quess would be because they could use another Venus Adet in the group. Not to mention, they would have my head if you ended up dead before they talked to you."  
  
"So, you're just doing as you're told?" Isaac sat up in a sitting position, resting his back against the   
  
bars."  
  
Alex shrugged. "Part of it. As for Ivan, that's a little difficult to explain."  
  
"Try me." Isaac glared at him.  
  
"Let's see. How do I put this in terms you would understand. Saturos and Menardi are still after the juipter lighthouse, and we need a Jupiter Adept to do it. The normal story. Since Sheba escaped, along with Felix and the others, Ivan was our best chance. A while ago, we met up with Kreesha and Faythe, you met them earlier."  
  
"How do they control Ivan? That was not the Ivan I knew."  
  
"Demanding, aren't you?" Alex stood up as he walked over to Isaac's prison. "Let's see, how to put this. Kreesha and Faythe are very different from you or I."  
  
Isaac raised an eyebrow. "Different, how?" he was now sort of interesting in what Alex had to say. They may be on opposite sides, but if he could get information out of him, them maybe Alex wasn't entirely evil...  
  
"Kreesha is a Spirit Adept, and Faythe is a metal Adept. They're the last members of both their clans. I'm guessing Kressha met up with Faythe, and looks after him like a younger brother. She's very protective about him. Saturos and Menardi came across them in the tundra area, nearly frozen to death, and saved them both. They broght them back to the group, Felix and I healed them, and when they woke up, they owed their lives to Saturos and Menardi."  
  
"So, they had no choice but to join your group?"  
  
Alex nodded. "Basically. And since Faythe is a Metal Adept, he can create things. Like the manicles around Ivan's wrists. He also has the power to control other Adpets, I'm not positive how he does it. Saturos forced him to capture Ivan and control him so Ivan would obey. Otherwise he would probably kill both him and Kreesha."  
  
"I see. So, what happens if Ivan breaks the bond that Faythe holds on him?"  
  
"It could kill him. It takes a lot of energy to control an adept. Especially an Adpet like Ivan, who's Jupiter and works with the mind. Ivan could even kill himself if he breaks the bond."  
  
Isaac swallowed. Either way, one of them would die. Faythe was just doing as he was told, and Kreesha was there to protect him. He couldn't blame her for that. If only there was a way to free them, and Ivan...  
  
"I see." Then another question came to him. What about Alex's side of the story? He clearly seemed to be after the elemental stars, but he hasn't made any move to harm or join any of the fights. "Alex, why are you here then?"  
  
Alex sighed. "That, is a very long story."  
  
"Mia deserves an explination, Alex." Isaac turned towards him into a more comfortable position. "She was hurt when she saw you with Saturos and Menardi. Why did you join them?"  
  
"That doesn't matter." Alex faced the opposite direction. "It's in the past now, I can not change it. I do have my own reasons for joining this quest, the lighthouses must still be lit."  
  
Isaac was about to ask what his reasons were, when Alex abruptly changed the subject.  
  
"I might be able to get you out of here, that is if you follow my orders."  
  
He nodded. Perhaps Alex wasn't entirely on their side. Maybe he was just forced to join them like Felix, and everyone else had. Except what was so secret about Alex's past that he wouldn't tell him?   
  
Isaac decided it was in his best interest to drop the subject fot ehe time being. Alex didn't seem in the mood to willingly tell him why he joined up with Saturos and Menardi. "What's the plan then?"  
  
***  
  
"Faythe, you really should stop letting Satuors boss you around. You've done enough. Please, don't do this." Kreesha tried one last time to get Faythe to listen to her.  
  
Kreesha didn't trust Garet or Mia at all. She'd been watching them from a distance, waiting for the perfect time to face them. It seemed as if Garet would be their only problem.  
  
"I have no choice, Kreesha. Saturos could kill us if he wanted to. And stealing one elemental star is no problem."  
  
"I know you can handle it, but what if Ivan breaks the bond that you have on him? He's a Juipter Adept, he can control the mind-"  
  
"I'm well aware of that. Don't worry, it won't happen." He motioned towards Ivan. "I'm old enough to take care of myself."  
  
Kreesha sighed. "Alright, I'm going to keep a close watch. If something goes wrong, get out of there."  
  
Faythe nodded before he emerged from the bushes. He faced Ivan. "I want you to retreive the Mars Star." Faythe comanded as he created another spell. Ivan slowly, but gradually got his look back, so you couldn't tell anything was wrong. Instead of his empty eyes, they now had color to them. Now the trick was to fool his friends long enough to get the elemental stars.   
  
****  
  
Yes, I know it could have been longer. But I couldn't think of anything else to put ^_^ So, I finally updated! Thanks to lots of complains from Midnight that I hafven't updated this fic for...7 months now....; don't hurt me!  
  
And hopefully I'll update more often. And sorry if the part's a tad lame, and gome for a few spelling errors. I don't have a spell check up here, plus I'm on vacation ^_^ roughly 7,000 miles away in California! Woohoo!  
  
And I'm using up the calling card, so I gotta go ^_^ I probably won't be around too much over the next week, but I'll be back after July fouth. and I'll have more things to update ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Wow. I mean wow. Has it really been an entire year since I've updated this fanfic? Whoops. ; I guess I kind of forgot about it. I suppose there goes updating it within 7 months. Gomen nasai! Please forgive me!  
  
Well, besides that. I suppose I've been a little busy. Or lazy, depends on which one you choose. I was busy with all my geology stuff last year at college. Sadly, I'll be changing my major. I have no idea to what, but...um... yeah. About that... Besides that, most of my free time has been going into another story I've been working on, which may consider publication. I'm still unsure about it yet, but Akiko has been encouraging me too. It's a long way from finished, but it's been fun I'll eventually be posting that on And I just got a new nice dell laptop Which I'm quite happy about. Now it makes updating fanfiction and whatever else easier.  
  
Ahem. And for all those newbe's who are discovering this fic. Keep in mind, I began writing this story LONG before there was even rumored to be a Lost Age. This was also back when I couldn't write. So, yeah. Please forgive the Metal and Spirit adepts. I know there are none in the game, but as I said. This was written where anything could happen. So no complaining that I can't use this idea. I know they do not exist, but I'm keeping my original plot going. Thank you!  
  
And special thanks to Akiko for going through this on such short notice So, sorry for keeping you all waiting , and I apologize for it being kind of short. But at least it's an update and not dead!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
_Controlling the mind of a Jupiter Adept is one thing. Doing it safely from a distance is another. A kind of job that takes talent, patience, and it was dangerous; very dangerous. If either of us messed up, it would be painful for both of us. Perhaps even fatal._  
Faythe watched Ivan from safety as he entered the building. Only time would be able to tell from this point on.  
  
Garet glanced up from the chair he was sitting on. He was sipping hot tea, as he enjoyed the warmth of the fire. The creak of a door opening was heard.  
He placed his cup on the edge of his arm chair as he stood up. He heard footsteps coming towards him. "Mia? Is that you?" Garet froze as he saw the figure wasn't walking towards him. "Wait, Ivan?"  
Ivan continued to approach him, with a dazed expression upon his face. It looked as though Ivan himself had seen a ghost. He stopped, and stared dazedly up at Garet.  
"Ivan! Mia and I have been looking everywhere for you! What happened!" Garet nearly shouted as he grabbed his blanket off his chair. Ivan was soaked to the bone from the rain. He paced quickly towards his younger friend as he wrapped the blanket around him.  
"Garet?" Mia said as she came around the corner. "What's going on?" She stared amazed, Ivan had actually returned. "Ivan! You're back! Are you hurt?" Mia asked worriedly.  
Ivan remained silent as he glanced at them. _"I'm fine."_ He finally replied quietly. _"Just tired."  
_ "Ivan, are you sure? You don't seem like yourself." Mia walked over towards him. His voice seemed different, it was shaking slightly. She placed her hand on his forehead, only to have it smacked away.  
_"I said I was fine."_ He replied sharply. _"I'm going upstairs."_  
Mia and Garet watched in silence as Ivan turned and began going upstairs. "What was that about?" Garet asked when Ivan was out of hearing range. "That didn't seem like him at all."  
"He said he was tired." Mia suggested.  
"He didn't even mention Isaac, which means he could still be out there. I'm not liking this, first both Ivan and Isaac go missing. Ivan's acting strange, and Isaac's gone without a trace." Garet said, throwing his hands up in frustration.  
"Garet, calm down. Anything could have happened to Ivan. Maybe he just needs some rest, and he can tell us in the morning."  
Garet sighed. "I'm sorry Mia. This isn't like me. I didn't mean to snap."  
"Well, you need your rest too. Perhaps Isaac will come back during the night. Besides, it's Isaac. If any of us can take care of ourselves when we're alone, it's him."  
"And if he's not back in the morning?"  
"Then we set out and find him." Mia replied.  
"You're right. I'm just going to stay up a while longer." Garet said as he moved back towards the fire.  
"Good night then." Mia said as she headed back towards her room.

_So far, so good. Faythe said to himself. The hardest part was over. Now the tricky part will begin. Getting the Mars Star was one thing, getting out of the Inn is another. The oaf is still awake, but that also gives him the advantage. Ivan will be free to search the room on his own free will. The star would most likely be held by someone, probably Garet himself. It's doubtful that Mia carried the star, but you never know._  
  
Ivan glanced around the room, looking for anything. He opened a small drawer in the desk next to the window. Various items were placed inside, along with a plain, simple gray bag. He opened it. It contained the item he was looking for. It was simple, a little too simple to get the item.  
"Take the item." Faythe's voice rang in the boy's ear. Ivan obeyed as he quickly grabbed the pouch, and placed it in his pocket.  
"Ivan?"  
Ivan turned around to face Garet standing in the doorway. He froze, not responding.  
"Ivan, what are you doing?"  
Faythe didn't have much of a choice. If he was going to make a safe get-a-way, it would have been now. Run, get out of there. He ordered. As long as Ivan was inside the building, he had no control over the situation. If he was outside, he had a better chance.  
Ivan obeyed as he darted around Garet. Being small had several advantages.  
It took Garet a moment to realize what had just happened. "Ivan!" He shouted. What was he doing with the Mars Star? "Ivan, wait up!" He bolted down the stairs after him, nearly stumbling on the last few.  
He followed Ivan closely, hoping not to loose sight of him. Ivan was fast, he knew that for a fact. "Ivan!" he shouted again. "Wait up!"  
It was difficult to see. The darkness and the rain made it nearly impossible. He had already lost Ivan once, and he wasn't about to again. Something was wrong with him. Ivan wouldn't just steal the Mars star, something must have possessed him too.  
"Spark Plasma!"  
Garet stepped backwards as the attack struck him. He remained standing as he looked up. Ivan was standing before him, no it couldn't be. Ivan would never attack him. "If you know what's good for you, back off now before I have Ivan kill you." A male voice spoke. "I'll give you credit for keeping up with us, but your line ends here."  
"Who are you?" Garet asked. All he could make out was a clocked figure, and he was carrying a staff.  
"I have no intention of giving my name." He replied.  
"Then what have you done to Ivan?"  
"He's under my spell. He has been under my spell this entire night. If you do not back off, I will order him to kill you without hesitation."  
"Order Ivan to kill me?" Garet smirked. "Ivan wouldn't. He's my friend."  
"Well, we'll see about that." He waved his staff, as Ivan prepared for another Spark Plasma. Ivan raised his hand in the air as he called it forth. Garet dodged it as he sprinted forward.  
"Ivan, stop it. It's me, Garet."  
Ivan continued to cast Spark Plasma. Garet had a feeling his plan would work. Ivan didn't attack nearly as well as he did on his own free will. He was casting blindly, while the other guy was his guide. He had to get through to Ivan somehow.  
"Useless struggles." Faythe muttered. He used Ivan's tornado spell to knock Garet to the ground.  
"Ivan."  
"_Finish him."_ Faythe's voice echoed in Ivan's mind.  
_"Finish?"_ Ivan questioned. _"I can't."_  
"Ivan?" Garet looked up. Ivan's eyes were becoming clearer again. Was he regaining consciousness?  
_ "You will obey me. Kill him."_  
Ivan stared down at Garet, confused. "Finish him off." The voice kept repeating.  
_"No."_ Ivan shot back._ "Get out of my mind."_  
Garet saw Ivan stumble backwards, fighting something. "Ivan?" He quickly stood up, given the chance. It had to do with the boy, he was controlling Ivan. He turned to see him having a similar fit as Ivan. What was going on?  
_ "Get out of my mind!"_ Ivan shouted back at him. A sudden pain was shot back at him as Ivan nearly collapsed to the ground.  
Faythe stumbled as he used his staff for balance._ "No, you can't break my spell. You'll kill us both."  
_ Garet drew his sword as he sprinted forward towards the cloaked figure. Faythe looked up just in time to see the sword swing at him, crashing against his staff. It flung from his hand, and span into some bushes.  
"Fool." He collapsed to the ground breathing heavily.  
Garet held his sword to the boy's neck. "Release Ivan, and I might let you live."  
Faythe could hardly hear his foe's request. Garet stepped back as the boy screamed in pain. He turned around to see Ivan fully collapsed, and unmoving to the ground.  
"Faythe!" Garet froze as a second voice was heard. Before he knew it, a woman was standing in front of him. "I need a healer. If you want your friend to live, I would suggest getting one."  
"What happened?"  
"No time to explain! If you value your friend's life, you will do as I say."Yes, I know I'm mean leaving it off there. But, at least it'll make it easier for me to update I'm not sure where this is going to lead us, so it'll be interesting for all of us! And I'll try not to take a year to update this fic this time. No guarantees though! And yes, I know I'm not the best with battles ;  
  
Melinda: Thanks for the suggestions! If you hadn't reviewed yesterday, I probably wouldn't have updated at all. And today's the one year anniversary for not updating! Go me!  
  
GSS: Well, I would add Sheba. But it wouldn't make sense at the moment. Considering the crowd I'm following don't worry, she'll make an appearance sooner or later. No idea when though.  
  
Midnight C: You think everyone should finish what they start. Laughs nervously Um.. yeah, 'bout that ;;;; 


End file.
